


Show Me a Different World

by cath_mg



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cath_mg/pseuds/cath_mg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine a KnB x <a href="http://rejetweb.jp/criminale/">Criminale!</a><br/>… where the Generation of Miracles and Kagami are elite members of mafia group.<br/>『 Vorpal Sword 』. The Conclave. Forty eight hours. Will you survive, or will you let yourself get killed by the ones who want you dead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me a Different World

**Author's Note:**

> Look at what I made when I was denied of a fast and workable internet connection.  
> Based on the first prompt of my [AU headcanon at tumblr](http://piratesandsportsbaes.tumblr.com/post/135077698933/guys-guys-guys-i-finally-wrote-down-this-idea-of). Might or might not make a part 2.... We'll see, I guess.

* * *

 

**_『 ???. Forty eight hours before time limit. 』_ **

 

When you awoke, you saw an unfamiliar room. Broken tiles on floor and steel beams sealing what was supposed to be a window. The paint was worn out and dirtied, giving the impression of an old, long since abandoned room. You gulped and your eyes franctically darted from a corner to the other, fear starting to coarse through your veins and confusion clouding your mind as you were unable to comprehend why were you here, who brought you here, but most of all, _where_ this place was.

"Are you okay?"

You jolted and screamed automatically out of utter shock, but the man swiftly covered your mouth with his hand, muffling your voice. Eyes wide and heartbeat increasing rapidly by each seconds that ticked by, you observed the man in front of you. If you were going to die, you wanted to at least knew who your murderer were.

He had a soft looking, light blue hair and the same colored eyes. What bothered you most wasn't the fact that he could have been your captor for all you knew, nor the expressionless mask he wore across his beautiful face, but his prescence.

Which was null. None at all.

_It was as if he wasn't there in the first place._

And you would have thought he was merely your hallucinations if not for the calloused hand still covering your lips. The stranger shifted his gaze towards the door, waiting. When there were no sign of footsteps outside, he sighed in relief and turned his gaze to you to gave you.... an apologetic look?

"I’m sorry. I promise I won't hurt you, and I swear I’m not your enemy, so it would be best for both of us if you don't make any loud noise... Can I have your word on that?"

You nodded slowly. Seeing that he hadn't tried to kill you so far while you were on your most vulnerable, he didn't seem to be someone you should be wary about. Or at least you hoped.

With your agreement in the bag, he gently retracted his hand and stepped backwards. The loud rattling of chains took your attention, and you followed the long trail of chains. Your right hand. And on the other side...

The man lifted his left arm and flashed you his wrist, a slight frown inbetween his eyebrows, "It seems like they thought it was a good idea to chain us together. I must admit, while it does limit our movement, it’s quite a stupid decision to make."

You only replied with a blank look, and he quickly reciprocated your action by explaining further, a small smile on his lips.

"I meant that this handcuff would serve as a precaution so you would never get separated from me, which in turn meant that protecting you should be easier, milady/milord."

If he thought that was an explanation, then you supposed you were very much behind on the current situation. That, or maybe this was just one of your wild daydreming episodes. It still doesn't explain how real his hands felt when he touched you earlier, however. There were too many questions that sprouted inside your head, and you knew addressing one by one was going to take a long time, so you decided to went with the simplest one: _who are you?_

"Me? My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. I'm a part of the mafia group Vorpal Sword. It is nice to meet you."

_You really prayed this was your imaginative prowess going berserk._

 

* * *

 

**_『 ???. Forty seven hours before time limit. 』_ **

 

Apparently the Vorpal Sword was a famous mafia organization, known internationally as one of the infuential family who controlled most of the activities going underground and feared by governments worldwide. Among them, there was an existence which had a large influence within the group, its stature just right below the Vassal -- a term in which family members address their leader. They're called the Miracles, formed of six people feared for their genius skills in this particular business, and one of them was sitting right in front of you.

You held true to your vow to not make any loud noises of some sort so far, but you were still shocked out of your mind nonetheless and keeping your promise had proven to be difficult the more he explained about... Well, everything. With more knowledge you earned, the more lead seemed to drop into your stomach, weighing you down with dread and the urgency to escape, and  _fast_.

"I'm sorry. I know this seems unbelieveable and you're still trying to process everything, but please endure it for a little bit more. This is where it gets to the important part."

Oh lord. You weren't sure you could handle more information but you had no choice. It wasn't like he would stop because you begged him. He was a mafia member. A _murderer_ , most probably. You couldn't reason with someone who killed people.

..... Right?

Kuroko shifted on his seat, and you focused your attention back to him, "Several days ago, there was a large scaled accident, which took our Vassal’s life. It was too sudden, and it threw the family members into confusion and panic. As of now, we managed to ease their worries, but it won't last long. The rival families see this as an oppoturnity to obliterate us all, and to be honest, we're almost on our limit. However..."

"As you can guess, this crisis could be prevented by appointing a new Vassal. But, the ones who has the right to appoint someone for that role are solely limited to people who hold a blood tie with the former Vassal. Our former Vassal was unfortunately unmarried, and he had no offspring.... Or at least, that was what everyone thought until a few days ago, when he spoke of his last words regarding this beloved and a child he had to abandon."

The man in front of you gently took your hand and eyed the bracelet sitting neatly on your wrist. His eyes softened, and you were too afraid to slap his hands away as affable as his touch was, so you asked him instead, what was so peculiar about the accessories, knowing it was just an old, hand-me-down bracelet and a keepsake from your mother.

"I suppose she did not disclose your father's identity until the end," his other hand which wasn't holding yours went under his suit, finding a brooch covertly hidden in a furtively sewn pocket, "This is our family's mark. Those not in our family would've never been able to have them."

Two perfectly identical intricate sword made of blades shimmering with rainbow colored stones stared back at you; one forged meticulously on your bracelet and the other under soft aqua colored aquamarine. 

You felt a headache coming. 

_This all had to be a dream._

"You are, without a doubt, our former Vassal's child."

Silence followed the mafia's statement. You were more than aware of the rapid hammering of your heart against your ribcage, the sound too loud for your liking in the quiet room. Kuroko's eyes were fixed on your form, observing and waiting for your response. You wished he would brush everything off as a joke to lighten up the atmosphere, but when you peeked into his eyes you could at least tell that he was serious. It reminded you of your late mother; her wearing the same expression when a serious matter arose in the household that she had to talk with you about.

Your mother, warm and comforting and held a special place in your heart even after she passed away. Your father, whom you never knew nor met, but from late night stories was said to be a kind and responsible man who held himself with pride.

_Why did the both of them hide this fact from you?_

As if he could read your mind, Kuroko took a softer tone upon his next words, "I think your parents... The Vassal, especially, wanted you to remain uninvolved of his mafia affairs. It was a decision to protect you and your mother. If he hadn't, the both of you wouldn't have been able to live normally until now."

You weren't dumb enough to request an explanation for this one. A life you've had experienced for all these years, or a life filled with wariness and having to run as the shadows of your chasers, ones who wanted you dead, always near and hot on your trail. It was clear which was a better option of the two, at least from your logical point of view, even with the downside of never knowing your father. Him, on the other hand -- _did he make the decision because he truly loved you or did he just take the easier solution of abandoning his useless family members?_

"Milady/Milord. The Vassal's last order was a direct command issued to us," the grip on your hands tightened, and you looked up to see baby blue eyes staring right at yours, "It was to _protect you at all cost_. And I intend to do so even if it's at the price of my life. Because the person important to the Vassal is an important person to us, too."

For someone who had such a diminishing prescence, he spoke with absolute conviction and sincerity deprived of lies. You were pulled into the intensity in his light colored eyes, and you felt tears brimming, but you blinked them away. This was no time for crying.

When you were calm enough, you suddenly realized that he had been holding both of your hands for some time now. Flustered, you tried to avert your senses from focusing too much on the sensation of Kuroko's hand grasping yours and racked your brain for the questions that should've been swimming around in your head.

To help your train of thought, you tried to summarize what he had disclosed so far. it seemed as though you were needed for one important job: choosing the next Vassal.

"That's correct. The Conclave -- which is a gathering of the whole family for such event, will be opened in two days. That means we have 48 hours until then. I promise I will bring you safely to the gathering place safe and sound."

Kuroko eyed the door, the most likely option for escape as of now, "For now, our first priority is to get out of here. It would be best if we avoid direct confrontation and be as silent as possible. I'm not very good with the former."

The male gave you a soft smile as he pulled you to your feet, "There is nothing to fear. I will do my best in assuring your safety, so please trust me for the time being."

* * *

 

 

**_『 Enemy's Headquarters, Outside. Forty six hours before time limit. 』_ **

 

".... He's the last of the guard, it seems."

You felt as if you had been thrown into a scriptless action film. By now you could definitely see that Kuroko was, by all means, not a normal citizen. 

He was observant and cautious, and he adapted nimbly to any situations. He could easily pick locks -- unfortunately when you suggested to use his skill on the handcuff he had given you an apologetic look; apparently it was a special cuff designed to only open with a special key -- he calmly navigated through a completely unknown place littered with guards wielding guns and other equally deadly weapons, and true to his word, he managed to find his way outside the building, unfound.

Now, the both of you were standing close to each other, peeking behind a secure, solid wall.

“Could you do me a favor, milady/milord?" Kuroko asked, and you willingly lent him your ear.

You had a whole load of worries that the plan wouldn't go as well as he described in the first place. You could trip out of nervousness -- that had happened before, and you were saved because of Kuroko of course -- and if the guard noticed you coming towards him, everything would go down the drain. Not to mention, if Kuroko decided to betray you...

..... No. You had no choice but to trust him now. He was your best bet to stay alive and to escape from here. And he had proved that you could trust him, by abiding to his promises so far and helping you through crisis caused by your carelessness.

"Are you ready?"

You nodded in confirmation and exhaled slowly, before taking the chains from the male and holding them up so they wouldn't make any sounds against the floor. Kuroko placed a finger on his lip and started to inch forward.

Swift. Soundless. Undetected.

You followed, trying your best to erase your prescence so you wouldn’t held Kuroko back.

A hundred meters. 

Eighty meters. 

Fifty meters. 

Ten meters. 

Less than five meters. That was when it happened.

A little too absorbed in minding your movements, you failed to notice the slight jolt of the guard's body. When he turned and pointed his gun, you completely froze in your track, and everything happened in a blink of an eye.

Kuroko deftly slipped behind the enemy, brandished a tiny pocket knife, and --  
A soundless scream rose from the man's opened mouth, but no sound was heard admist the silent night. Blood colored the ground crimson as the limp body fell, lifeless and unmoving. 

Cold blue eyes surveyed the area in silence. Kuroko crouched down, and you watched in bated breath, hands covering your mouth to prevent yourself from crying out. He calmly examined the corpse as if he'd done it so many times it was a second nature to him. You were no professional doctor and you hadn't performed any autopsies on dead bodies before, but you knew.

It was an instant death.

And it hit you hard.

_Kuroko Tetsuya was no normal citizen; he was a fully fledged assassin._


End file.
